Red Light
by Old Emerald Eye
Summary: Red kryptonite makes some things easier. It makes a lot of things easier. If only Alex wasn't in her apartment, trying to get her back to the DEO.


**Title**: Red Light

**Summary:** Red kryptonite makes some things easier. It makes a lot of things easier. If only Alex wasn't in her apartment, trying to get her back to the DEO.

**Alt Summary:** Alex really needs to stop projecting.

**Pairings:** Kara Danvers / Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers / Maggie Sawyer

Written for Femslash February 2020.

* * *

Kara is a whirlwind. Every movement sends the air around her spinning like she's her own localised weather system. The scatterings of clothes strewn around her follow. She ignores the majority of them, snatching one or another at random, glancing over and discarding them in the same breathe. Not good enough. Nothing here is good enough.

When Kara's sober, she thinks of the effects of red kryptonite as if it were a kind of drug. A fast acting, all encompassing narcotic specifically designed to give her the best high imaginable. The memories are a mixture of vacuum sharp and kaleidoscopic blur, and the consequences are inevitably awful.

But those are consequences.

That's not the way it feels when she's affected. It is, in fact, quite the opposite. When the red is coursing through her veins, brighter than the light of Rao over the spires of Argo, it feels like nothing this world could ever hope to produce. Then, she sees the truth of it, how it strips away the pretense that clouds every inch of her life, layers on layers of it smothering everything that makes her the First Daughter of the House of El, youngest nominee to be accepted into the ranks of the Science Guild and forces her down into the too-small mold of Kara Danvers - and worse, makes her unremarkable. _Alex_ is allowed to be extraordinary. Alex is allowed to be a doctor and a scientist and a warrior.

Kara is done letting herself be contained.

**#**

Alex bursts into the apartment – Kara's apartment, really, and she has been spending more time in the bar with Maggie, almost enough to make it more than acceptable to move in together, if she thought Maggie might want that – to find a whirlwind has swept through. Has time only to perform a visual sweep and consider getting evidence team in, before a blur stops in front of her and resolves into Kara. She's not wearing the catsuit she made the last time this exact incident occurred.

In fact, she's not wearing much of anything at all. Alex resolves to have the public decency talk again, once this is all over. Not that Kara's in public at the moment, but its only a matter of time unless Alex can wrangle her quickly. And hopefully not get put through a wall. She's got three weeks and a day until it's been six moths since she's broken a bone, and she'd like to keep that record.

Kara starts talking almost a quickly as she moves. "Think the red, or the blue? She says she the blue brings out my eyes, but it's so – " She spins to face the mirror, dresses flaring around her as she does. Alex isn't quick enough to avoid getting hit by the snap of fabric, but she's survived worse. "Oh Rao, my hair!"

Alex stealthily slips the syringe with the Red K antidote back into her pocket while her mouth operates on autopilot. This is not what she was expecting to face in the slightest.

"Winn detected traces of kryptonite – Lord, again – " ugh. If she wasn't the one slated to kick down his door she'd be in a much worse mood. "So we need you to come back to the DEO for tes –"

Kara doesn't look away from her third style of up-do in as many minutes. Her hands are moving so fast they're a blur. "No!"

Alex manages to keep contact with the floor. Barely. Kara hasn't moved towards her, she's turned back to the pile of clothes. "I have a date. With Lena."

Alex opens her mouth. Closes it. Runs that sentence through her brain processing center, flips it around a little until the words make sense. Opens it again. "Like ... the fruit?" It's not a _bad _idea. In fact, Lena's more likely to succeed with that than the kale Alex's heard so much whining about. If Luthor was serious about keeping this healthy eating habit up, low blood sugar could account for –

"A date. Like you and Maggie."

Alex, mouth open to reply, gets a flash of her last 'date' with Maggie. Given the semi-public nature of it, flash might just be the operative word. Her brain throws up error messages trying to process Kara in a similar situation.

There had not been a lot of clothes. There had been a scarf, briefly.

"A what."


End file.
